


Dogged

by l2set



Series: Ain't Nothing But a Hound Dog [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Relationship, Brotherly Support, Learning More about Your Brother Than Wanted, M/M, Morbid curiosity, One Really Shitty Pun, Other, Teasing, mentions of pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: Genji knocked on the door to Hanzo and Mccree's shared quarters. Mei and Hana had tipped him off that Hanzo wasn't himself since Mccree got sent on a dark mission over two weeks ago. Genji had only returned from his own assignment and subsequent wandering of the surrounding towns and cities afterward. Genji had spoken on the phone several times to brother during that time, but Hanzo was difficult to read over the phone, his tonal inflection usually gave nothing away.





	Dogged

**Author's Note:**

> just two brothers being brothers. genji making sure his big bro is okay, and learns some information about his big brother he can never unknow.

Genji knocked on the door to Hanzo and Mccree's shared quarters. Mei and Hana had tipped him off that Hanzo wasn't  _ himself _ since Mccree got sent on a dark mission over two weeks ago. Genji had only returned from his own assignment and subsequent wandering of the surrounding towns and cities afterward. Genji had spoken on the phone several times to brother during that time, but Hanzo was difficult to read over the phone, his tonal inflection usually gave nothing away.

Hanzo opened the door in an over sized black cotton robe. His hair was out of place, and his face was flushed. Genji peered around his brother cautiously, but the room looked pretty normal. He nodded, and pushed past his brother and entered. Hanzo made an aborted movement to stop him, and then shut the door sighing. 

"Afternoon, Genji," Hanzo said, gesturing to the love seat in the middle of the room. Genji took a seat, flopping across the arms and the cushions, leaving barely any room for Hanzo. "What brings you here?"

"Mei and Hana said that you were acting strange," Genji said. He dug around in the seat cushions, pulling out the remote control with a little aha. "I've come to check on you."

"I am not acting  _ strange _ , I am just without my husband," Hanzo told him, settling himself on the the arm that Genji hadn't claimed. 

"You're admitting that you miss Mccree?"

"Of course I miss Jesse," Hanzo replied, voice and face telling Genji that he found the accusation that he wouldn't miss him, appalling. "He is my husband, Genji. I do not take that role lightly."

"I know, Hanzo," Genji said, softly. He clicked on the television, the last channel was a shopping network that both his brother and Mccree would both deny ever watching. "I suppose it has been a long while since the two of you have been on separate assignments."

"It has been, and it has been difficult with Jesse and I unable to communicate whenever we would like." Genji nodded, feeling for his brother. He and the cowboy were attached at the hip it seemed sometimes, even before their romantic relationship and subsequent marriage. 

They had become fast friends, bonding over liquor, fast food, and murder. The two of them still had competitions on missions on who could take out the most bad guys, or save the most civilians. When they had started those competitions, everyone had been fearful of the fallout; they would fight, bicker, and snap at each other the entire time - shit talking and threatening one another. But as soon as the assignment was over, and the scores tallied, they would be laughing and thick as thieves once more. 

Genji was both glad and terrified that the two had found one another. He flipped through the channels on the tv some more, trying to glance around the room better now that he was inside. He had no doubt that Hanzo was acting off because of his missing counterpart, but there was no reason for him to be in a robe at three in the afternoon, and be so messy. 

"You said that you haven't spoken to Mccree lately?"

"We have a scheduled call later today, after dinner," Hanzo told him. Genji watched as his brother's face had a fond expression, and his body relaxed just a bit at that thought. "Winston gave us a schedule."

"Oh?" Genji was sure that either Mccree or Hanzo, possibly both, had berated their de facto leader into letting them have call times. No one else got any on the team, but no one else was married either. "Do you have anything special planned?"

"Genji!"

"What?" Genji asked, feigning innocence. "It is but a simple question."

Hanzo reached over and tugged on Genji's hair. He cried out indignantly, and swatted at Hanzo's hand, jumping up to tackle his older brother. He took Hanzo down, and they both hit the bare floor hard, an overly loud  _ ouf _ coming out of both of them. Genji flicked Hanzo in the nose, scrambling away and up before Hanzo could retaliate. 

"Hey," Genji started, staring at where Hanzo and Mccree's bed was kept on the other side of the room. 

Their quarters were pretty much an open space, studio type apartment. They had a curtain on a ceiling rail that they usually had closed around the bed, and the small area surrounding it, dividing it up quite nicely. It kept both the bed and their unattached closet hidden, giving everyone a slight illusion of privacy. 

Genji had never seen the curtain open, and judging by the sound Hanzo made when he realized what Genji was looking at, he didn't realize either that he hadn't closed it. Hanzo took a step forward, arm out, but looking completely unsure of what to do. Genji whipped his head back towards Hanzo, and then back towards the his sleeping space. 

"Why do you have a dog bed, brother?" Genji asked, and Hanzo squeaked. "Brother?"

"I - well, that is, we - Jesse and I - " Hanzo stumbled over his words, unsure of how to collect himself and explain the situation. Genji thought that it should be a simple answer to his simple question. Hanzo's floundering was proving to him that it was not. 

"Hanzo," Genji tried again. He took a step forward, propelled by an extremely morbid curiosity. Genji knew he shouldn't - Hanzo was hardly shy about anything having to do with him and/or the cowboy. Never had an ounce of shame when it came to their relationship, intimate or otherwise. 

Genji hadn't really seen the bed that Hanzo and Mccree bought for themselves when they moved in together. It was large, and covered in a dark bedspread; Genji could see that while it looked black it was in fact a rich, dark blue. The dog bed on the side matched it, only the top an off-white sheep like fleece covering. It was bigger than Genji thought, too. Large enough to hold either his brother or Mccree if they kept their knees to their chest. 

"Genji, do not," Hanzo countered. Genji ignored him, knowing that he shouldn't - Hanzo was right, and he knew it, but his feet kept moving towards their sleeping space. "Please, brother."

"Why do you have a large dog bed?" Genji could hear himself asking, knowing that he didn't want the answer. 

Hanzo and Mccree did not have a dog. They had a dog bed though, and Genji could see that they also had at least two dog toys: a weird, spiky, red rubber bone, and a flat, raccoon looking plush toy. Genji swallowed loud, trying to convince himself that he didn't need to find out anything more. He stood at the foot of the bed, hand over the metal foot board, Hanzo stopping right behind him. 

“Genji,” Hanzo said, tone defeated. Genji just stared, nodding his head. There wasn’t anything Hanzo could say or do at this point to salvage the situation.

"When did you get a camera?" Genji asked, zeroing in on the camera on the nightstand. He tried to ignore the box of condoms next to it, along with a bottle of lubricant and a wet rag. "I interrupted something."

"A little, yes," Hanzo answered. It was the most confident that he sounded since Genji started asking questions. He turned to look back at his brother. 

"I apologize," Genji stated, sincerely, startling himself with it. Hanzo cocked his head to the side, mouth slightly ajar. "I should not have intruded - "

There was a lot that they teased each other about, including sex and relationships. This felt a little different to Genji, the whole set up of everything. How he had caught his big brother off guard - it wasn't just something Genji had stumbled into and that Hanzo was actively trying to hide, nor was he out in public showing off this very private side of his life. 

"Your apology is unnecessary," Hanzo replied. Genji nodded, and Hanzo put a hand on his shoulder. "I do not have my call with Jesse until after dinner, so I have some time to spare, if you would like to watch a movie with me."

"What movie?" Genji asked, turning from the bed. 

"I was thinking of re-watching  _ Mothra _ . Jesse does not find these movies as entertaining as I do, so I try not to make him sit throw them too many times in a row," Hanzo said. 

"He doesn't like monster movies?"

"No, but he will sit through them quietly, if I insist," Hanzo told him, smiling.

"I am glad that he indulges you, Hanzo." Hanzo laughed at that, and Genji made his way back to the couch. Hanzo lingered behind to close the curtain surrounding the pseudo-bedroom, both of them pretending like Genji hadn't seen anything. 

Genji had seen it though, and he knew it would haunt him, at least a little bit for the days to come. He always liked to pretend that his older brother was a prude, completely unable to understand the dirtier side of sex. Yet, his brother and the cowboy had things for a dog when they clearly had no pets, and Hanzo was almost painfully shy about it. Genji was sure his brother wasn't ashamed about whatever the two had going on. 

Genji didn't know if he'd be able to look Mccree in the eye again. He could only guess at what the two of them were doing, and either thought was too much for Genji to contemplate. But Hanzo had the dog toys out now, when he was alone, and he was definitely doing something with the toys and the camera. Genji shook his head. 

"Is something wrong?"

"Are you the dog?" Genji blurted out, his own hands covering his mouth too late. Hanzo just stopped, body rigid, eyes wide and unblinking. Genji couldn't bring himself to take back the question, and they stared at each other. 

He could see Hanzo swallow, his body slowly letting go of the tension the longer the silence went on between him. Hanzo broke free of his shock, and continued to the couch, and sat down. He picked up the remote where it was on the cushion, and flicked through the modes of the tv, bringing up his downloaded movies. Neither he nor Genji looked back at each other, or talked while he started up Mothra. 

"Yes," Hanzo said, halfway through the movie. He didn't turn his head, and it took Genji a whole minute to understand what Hanzo was saying. What he was answering. 

Genji didn't know how to respond, knowing from Hanzo's body language that he needed to do so. He didn't think that he had wanted a different answer until Hanzo said something, and Genji felt unjustly disappointed. He tamped down the feeling, and reached over, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders. Hanzo startled under his arm, and Genji let out a breath. 

"Always knew your bark was worse than your bite."

**Author's Note:**

> so like. yeah. lmk what u think. i mean, im having fun with it.
> 
> drop by and talk to me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


End file.
